


偏爱

by IamYounG



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, 双越 - Freeform, 慎入, 脑洞文, 非亲生兄弟BL短篇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamYounG/pseuds/IamYounG
Summary: |*雷-双越同人|没有任何理由可以阻止我对你的爱。已经没有后路可退的我，只想问你一句——我想听的答案。小不点，你……要不要陪我？
Relationships: Echizen Ryouga/Echizen Ryouma, 越前龙雅/越前龙马
Kudos: 2





	1. 龙雅POV

[没有任何理由可以阻止我对你的爱。  
已经没有后路可退的我，只想问你一句——我想听的答案。  
小不点，你……要不要陪我？]

我们邂逅在那一年的夏天。  
天空很蓝，橘子树都结满了新鲜的果实。

你望着树上的橘子，那馋嘴的模样看得我在心底暗自发笑。  
你眼中闪烁的目光，我至今都忘不了。

还记得，我不知哪来的勇气，一股劲的爬上了橘子树。  
当然，那些橘子并不是我的目标。  
我所做的一切，这种一股脑儿的傻劲……  
只是为了见到你脸上的笑容。

我看着你的笑颜，憨憨的笑了。  
当时的我并不傻，因为我知道，一切都是值得的。

每个人生存在这个世上，一定有某种特殊的意义和价值。  
我们都有某种存在的意义，只为了达成某个使命。  
而我的生命虽然始于黯淡的黑夜，但庆幸我遇到了你。

从我们邂逅的那一天起，我强烈的感觉到，你将会是我的最终答案。

你的笑容，是我最深的守候。  
你的爱，是我最渴望的依赖。  
像曙光，照耀了我冰冷的心房。

而我也知道，我是爱你的。

不是像我们这种没有血缘关系的兄弟间亲情，更不是属于朋友的友情。  
我心里很清楚，那是名为爱情的情感。

两个男孩间，存在的爱情是不被允许的？  
哼，我从来都不信这一套。

我只知道，我爱你。  
我爱你。我是真的爱你。  
我是真的真的很爱你。

就算是无血缘关系，兄弟间的爱被称为乱伦？是禁忌？是不被允许的？  
对我而言，那不重要。  
重要的是……

小不点，你爱我吗？

我想要的是你的回答。  
能否让我感觉你的爱？  
我只对你偏爱，能够给我机会吗？

就算再痛也无所谓，就算被伤害也值得，就算错了我也会承担。  
有一种爱恋，就算是痛着，也会感觉愉快。

我的心不被任何人左右，除了你。  
我非要爱你不可，就算谁说的话我也不听。  
再也听不进耳了。

我的心，我的人，我的命……   
只是为了你而活。

你呢？你爱我吗？

我无法掌控你的心，但也不想逼迫你。  
但求哪天你真的爱上我时，可以坦白的告诉我。

小不点，我会永远的守候在你身边。  
永远永远地守护你。

我不愿意和你分开。  
还记得那天我压抑不住心中的爱吻了你。  
你错愕的眼神让我心痛、被推开的我感觉心早已碎了一地。  
可更伤的是你那尖锐的用词。

是啊，也许我真的是个变态。  
所以，只能选择离去，在你看不见的地方默默守候着你。

渴望着，期盼着……  
或许哪天你能了解我对你的爱。

我发了疯似的只想爱你。  
已经没有别条路可退了。

我从来都不后悔爱你的决定。  
虽然我也从来都没有把握，哪天你会爱上我。  
冲动的表白，只是为了不让我留下遗憾。

小不点，我爱你。  
所以，选择离开你。

沉沦在禁忌的爱里无法自拔，就这样越陷越深。  
无视别人的冷嘲热讽，就算再苦再痛再累，我也绝不会退缩。  
只是为了爱你，想你明白。

小不点，我已经无路可退。  
这条路，你是否愿意陪我走下去？

我等你。  
我会等你的。  
无论何时何地，我的爱永远都只属于你一个人。

你的笑深深的烙在我心中。  
对你的爱在我心底扎了根。  
你的名字是我一生的信仰。  
对你的情永远都不会消失。

不要忘了我。  
这是我对你最后的请求。

求你……   
至少偶尔在记忆中找寻我的身影。

我只相信自己的直觉，不曾喊过一声累。  
对你的偏爱，就算痛也很愉快。

小不点。

我一生的追逐。


	2. 龙马POV

[你走了。  
带不走你留下的痕迹，却带走了我的灵魂。  
当你再次悄然出现……  
独一无二的你，再也无法被取代。]

你知道在哪里看的风景是最迷人的吗？

依稀记得，曾经有人这么问过龙马。  
龙马当时没有回答，只是面无表情地盯着那个人看。

“小不点，我们一起爬上去！”

而那个人并不介意，只是自顾自的说道，然后拉着龙马的手来到了橘子树下。  
就这样在他的帮助下，龙马和那个人一起爬上了橘子树。

“怎么样？这里的风景很不错吧？”  
那人这么问道。

“不怎么样。”  
龙马一脸酷样的回应，确实不怎么样。

那人没有搭话，却温柔的笑了。  
龙马傻愣愣地盯着那个人瞧。

然后下一秒，龙马彻底呆了。  
因为……那人毫无预警地吻了龙马。

那么霸道的吻，宣示着那人对龙马的浓厚爱意。  
强烈的情感，怎么可能只是对普通兄弟间的爱。

能被称之为情人吗？

不，同性的恋爱不是所有人都能接受的。再者，他们的关系也有些复杂。  
没有任何血缘关系的兄弟，就只是法定名义上的兄弟而已……  
该是这样解释的吧？

“我爱你。”  
那个名为龙雅的人，他温柔的眼神中显露不可忽视的霸气。

龙马没有回答，就只是沉默着。  
他感到自己的心跳异常加速狂跳。

过了好久，龙马才迟钝地轻声说道：“我们是兄弟。”

对，他们是兄弟。  
既然是兄弟……龙雅的表白是不是搞错对象了？

龙雅从来都不认为这种无关痛痒的原因是阻隔他们相爱的城墙。  
“我们不是亲兄弟。”没有血缘关系，关系却比亲兄弟更加亲密。

龙马无法否认这一点，但总有些事情不太对劲。  
龙马的声音不受控制的颤抖。“我们……都是男生。”

没错，这才是重点。

龙雅答非所问。“我爱你。那你爱我吗？”

莫名的恶心感顿时让龙马感到头昏想吐。  
龙马一脸狼狈的斜眼瞟着龙雅。

而这时的龙雅终于放开了龙马。  
他迷离的眼神死死的盯着那个正在用手胡乱擦拭嘴唇的龙马。

“小不点，你就这么抗拒我的爱吗？”

“就算爱又能怎样？我们的爱是不被允许的，也不会有人祝福！”

“那些我都不在乎。”

“可我在乎。”

龙马冷漠地瞪视着龙雅。  
“下次要是再未经许可碰我，后果就不只是像今天这样简单就结束的了。”

龙雅当然知道龙马说的话并不是在开玩笑。  
龙马他从来都不是个擅长说笑的人，而龙雅也从来都不是个轻易服输的人。

龙雅忍不住苦笑，道：“我无法控制自己对你的爱，也不想再苦苦压抑下去了。小不点，如果你也爱我，那么……愿不愿意陪我一起沉沦？”

龙马没有回答，只是慢慢地拉着身边的树枝树叶借力站起身子。尔后，龙马他冷冷地看了龙雅一眼，语气仿佛结上了冰霜。“我们不能够再这样下去了。”

“可是，我没办法只和你做兄弟。”龙雅道。

龙马动作笨拙地扶着大树干缓缓地爬下去地面。

离去前的龙马，最后只丢下了这么一句话给龙雅。  
“既然如此……从现在这一刻起，我便会远远地逃开你。”

因为也就只有这样，才可以真正避免大家受到更深的伤害。

龙雅闻言不禁泛起惨白的笑容。  
“你就这么想要逃开我吗？”他哑声问，感觉心已被人狠心地撕成碎片。

龙马没有回答龙雅的话，早已经头也不回的走远了。

看着龙马的背影，龙雅用尽全身的力气撕吼道：“小不点，我爱你！”

龙雅感觉龙马在听到那句话的同时，脚步似乎停顿了一下。  
也许只是错觉。因为龙马接着又继续加快脚步的离开了。

龙雅觉得自己的心都在淌血。没有真切的伤口，却痛得无法自己。  
因为不经思考冲动的吻和不合时宜的告白，龙雅为此付出了惨痛的代价。

离开龙马，是龙雅他唯一能为龙马做的事情。  
也是龙雅能给予龙马的最后温柔。  
所以，在那一天以后，龙雅展开了永无止尽的流浪旅程。

漫无目的的流浪生活，一直持续到去年的某个夏天。  
因为龙雅和龙马，他们俩再次相遇了。  
只不过这一次的他们，却陌生得连开口说话都闲麻烦。

如果有人问龙马，那一天在橘子树上的风景如何。  
这问题的答案，龙马一定会这么回答。

“那是我见过最美丽的风景。”  
因为我的身边……有你。

【短篇正文完】


	3. 除了你我什么都不缺（百字微小说 @短番外）

小时候，龙雅最疼龙马这个弟弟，总是把最好的留给他。  
但不知怎的，橘子却总是个例外。  
而龙雅的回答是说，橘子是他的命根子。

龙马总爱吵嚷着龙雅，让他陪自己打网球。  
而龙雅却总是拒绝，还嫌弃龙马的球技太烂。  
龙马他永远就只能跟在龙雅的身后，拼命地追逐龙雅的影子跑。  
一直到……龙雅完全消失在他的生命里。

长大后，龙马凭着自己的实力，在球场上重遇龙雅。  
那一年的夏天，龙雅输给了龙马一场网球比赛。

临别前，龙马抛了一颗橘子给龙雅。  
龙马说：“除了网球，我把最好的留给你。”  
这时的龙雅却把橘子还给龙马，道：“除了你我什么都不缺。”

【全文完】


End file.
